The present invention relates generally to a device for use in minimally invasive spine surgery. More particularly, it refers to a pre-made, pre-shaped metallic implant implanted using an arthroscopic type portal or classic open surgical method to achieve a spinal facet joint hemi-arthroplasty to resurface any or all of the forty-eight superior facets of the inferior Occiput-C1 through L5-S1 vertebrae.
In the United States alone, about 10% of the entire population will suffer from back pain sometime in the next twelve months. More people will contract back pain in the next year than any other injury or disease except the common cold and flu. About one-third will not recover and have to live with persistent, disabling symptoms. The number is cumulative year after year.
One of the root causes of back pain, particularly persistent and disabling back pain, are facet joints, small joints located behind adjacent vertebrae in the spine that allow for spinal motion.
Present surgical solutions available for the millions of people with facet joint dysfunctions are complex, invasive, high-risk operations requiring pedicle screws for fixation and significant reduction or elimination of natural joints and replacement with prosthetic apparatus such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,610,091, 6,579,319, 6,132,464, 6,113,637 and U.S. Patent Application 2003/0028250. In general, the present art requires prolonged recovery times, from six to twenty-four months, and offers uncertain outcomes. High risk equates to frequent litigation, which forces non-surgical symptomatic treatment while the disease or consequences of injury progressively worsen.
With the advent of new, safer and less invasive surgical techniques and technology, the growth of spine surgery now outpaces every other orthopedic surgery segment. Its growth is further fueled by an enormous demand. Improvements in devises used in spinal joints is needed.